MUSICALIZAME
by nandir77
Summary: Segundo Lugar "Hot Twilight Contest"/Edward y Bella tienen nervioso a Jasper así que este decide ayudar a Bella… ¿Que resultara de lujuria, un piano y Edward? /One shot


****

****

_**MUSICALIZAME**_

******

* * *

**

**_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer :)_**

**

* * *

**

**The Hot Twilight Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: MUSICALIZAME**

**Summary: Edward y Bella tienen nervioso a Jasper así que este decide ayudar a Bella… ¿Que resultara de lujuria, un piano y Edward? /One shot**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

**Nombre de la autora: Nandir77**

****

__

BELLA POV

Me encanta ver como Edward desliza sus níveos dedos sobre las teclas de su piano. Es casi estimulante. Miro su rostro concentrado y su ceño levemente fruncido, sus labios apretados, totalmente sumergido en la melodía… y es dulce. Embriagadoramente dulce. La música parece mecerme en sus notas y lo miro asombrada de su habilidad… y él me sonríe.

Mierda

No me sonrías así que no respondo.

Edward tenia la misteriosa capacidad de ser malditamente sexy sin siquiera proponérselo. Mire sus labios rojos moviéndose sobre sus dientes. No parpadeó, porque no lo necesitaba. Sus dorados ojos estaban fijos de nuevo en las teclas, mientras la melodía ascendía en intensidad, mostrando un lado apasionado de Edward a través de las notas musicales. Casi salvaje. Lo mire embobada y a estas alturas estaba segura de tener un charco en frente de el… podía estar babeando, literalmente. No había nada más perfecto. Y lo mejor, la música era para mí.

Volvió a sonreírme y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Malditas sea, como lo deseaba. Y lo peor era que él lo sabía y aun así, lo seguía haciendo. Deslumbrándome.

Di un suspiro demasiado revelador y sus ojos bailaron en pura emoción. El podía sentir mi adoración. Era palpable en el ambiente.

La música dio un último aumento de notas, casi desgarradas, para finalmente descender y caer, casi en un remolino de dulzura, hasta finalmente terminar la pieza. Simplemente brillante.

Simplemente espectacular. Y malditamente sexy.

Debía de estar muy mal para excitarme viendo a Edward tocar el piano, pero debo reconocer que últimamente me excitaba de verlo hacer cualquier cosa. Estaba frustrada y quería lo que él podía entregarme. ¿Eso era tan malo? Nos amábamos, pero mis hormonas estaban revueltas, y las de él tan congeladas como su rostro pétreo. La única débil y humana aquí era yo. Me sentí fatal.

Me puse de pie y me aleje de Edward. Sentí su mirada a mis espaldas, pero estaba decidida a salir a darme un remojón o algo. Estaba tan cansada de sus rechazos… y eran por mí. Para mantenerme viva. Pues bien, ya quisiera morir yo entre sus brazos. Que más daba. Sería un precio insignificante y yo estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Pero el no. Siempre metódico. Siempre pensante.

Salí antes de que su voz sedosa me embrujara llamándome, pero no lo sentí seguirme. Quizás capto que necesitaba un poco de aire puro, porque dudaba de que se sintiese exactamente igual que yo. El era un correcto caballero, y el no podía permitirse sentir mas allá de lo correcto. O de lo que me mantendría con vida diría el. Y yo me preguntaba… ¿para qué quiero mi vida si no puedo disfrutar lo mejor de ella con el hombre que amo? Si, puede sonar exagerado…pero estamos hablando de Edward…

Camine hasta introducirme un poco en el bosque cercano. Solo respirando, grandes bocanadas de aire fresco, como para despejar la mente. Pero no podía sacarme a Edward de la mente… o de la piel. Mis manos olían a él, mi ropa olía a él…

De pronto, me sentí mucho más tranquila. Extrañamente tranquila. Yo ya sabía lo que era eso. Me volví, buscándolo. Sabía que estaba por ahí cerca.

- Jasper - murmure, buscándolo.

- Bella - escuche su voz, mucho antes de verlo. El había sido el que me calmaba. Ya conocía esa sensación.

- Gracias – le dije, cuando se fue acercando, venía desde el bosque- Creo que necesitaba calmarme.

Jasper me miro con un rostro indescifrable y se detuvo cuando estaba a unos dos metros de mí. Me miro. Sus ojos ámbar estaban llenos de alguna sensación desconocida, y vi un punto de frustración en su rostro. ¿Qué le sucedía a Jasper?

- Bella- dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi- tu sabes que a mí me afectan las emociones de los demás…

Eso yo lo sabía. También podía influir en ellas, pero no sabía a que veía esta conversación. Le di una mirada de extrañeza y sonrió levemente.

- Y que también puedo influir en ellas – dijo- así es que comprenderás que emociones como las tuyas me hacen sentir… bueno, muy frustrado también.

Claro. Excelente. Como si no fuese poco con mi propia miseria tenía que hacer miserable al resto de la gente con mis hormonas locas.

- Yo… lo lamento Jasper… es que… es que….- balbucee, nerviosa

- No Bella, a mí es a menos quien tienes que explicar. De por sí ya Edward es bastante frustrante- rio - y que eso este unido a tus necesidades… créeme yo soy quien mas te comprende… a cabalidad.

Asentí. El tenía razón. No tenía nada que explicar. Pero aun así me sentía mal por ello…

- De todas formas lo siento Jasper, yo quisiera no ser un problema para ti…

- Bueno, de eso quería hablarte.

Quería hablarme… ¿de qué? lo mire con recelo. ¿Qué estaría planeando?

- Bueno- comenzó- tu sabes que Edward me tiene prohibido inmiscuirme en su cosas… eso implica que no puedo influenciarte, porque él me mataría… y lo mismo pasa con él. Hasta ahora he respetado su deseo, pero sabes…. Creo que te daré una mano… quizás resulte algo positivo para ti…

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con una mano? – le pregunte, repentinamente interesada.

Jasper me sonrió mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa.

Para cuando llegamos a casa, yo era otra. Emocionada y esperanzada, como nunca. Quizás esto podría resultar. Podría… intentarlo.

Cuando entramos Edward me esperaba, algo impaciente. Miro a Jasper ceñudo, como queriendo averiguar lo que pensaba…

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando Jasper?- pregunto Edward, molesto

- No sabes que algunas conversaciones son privadas… que mala educación Edward- contesto Jasper

- ¿Bella?- Edward se acerco a mi

- Edward por favor… ¿es que no puedo tener una conversación casual con tu hermano?

Edward me miro ceñudo un momento, pero pronto sus facciones se suavizaron. Me devolvió una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, Bella he sido descortés – me dijo – Por supuesto que puedes tener conversaciones privadas con cualquier miembro de esta familia….yo siento ser tan aprehensivo.

- Está bien Edward – le dije, respirando.

- ¿Quieres oír la ultima composición que hice?- me dijo ansioso- me gustaría escuchar tu opinión…

Mire a Jasper de reojo y el asintió levemente, subiendo por la escalera.

Ahora era que poníamos nuestro plan en práctica.

Me senté al lado de Edward como de costumbre, esperando a que comenzara con su composición. Lo mire con ansiedad y deseé poder estar más tranquila. Estaba nerviosa. Pronto una oleada de serenidad me colmo y pude respirar en paz. Bendito seas Jasper.

- Estas nerviosa y Jasper lo noto- me dijo- te ha tranquilizado… ¿estás mejor ahora? – preguntó, mientras posaba sus níveos dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

- Si- admití- toca por favor, quiero escucharte

Edward sonrió y comenzó con la tonada. Como siempre, era arrobadora, espectacular. Las notas comenzaron a ondear como caricias, mientras Edward se concentraba en su música. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, como lo hacía cuando estaba concentrado. Entonces mire hacia el salón y alcance a vislumbrar a Jasper, que me hizo una seña. Era el momento.

No estaba segura de atreverme, pero Jasper me dijo que tenía que ser algo rompedor. Algo que nuca yo hubiese hecho normalmente, algo atrevido…. Y el enviaría la oleada de lujuria más grande que pudiese. Entonces ambas cosas unidas podían hacerlo caer. Era una opción. Quizás no resultase, pero valía la pena intentarlo…

Entonces me acerque a él, vacilante. Sus dedos danzaban sobre las teclas, sacando sonidos increíbles. Me daba pena interrumpirlo, en serio. Pero era la única forma en hacer algo y que no se percatara de las intenciones de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Cuando estaba consumido por la magia de la música.

Cuando estuve a milímetros de su cuello… su hermoso cuello, hice dos cosas a la vez. Esto fue por temor a que una no fuese suficiente. Saque mi lengua y la deslice desde la base de su cuello hasta la oreja… al mismo tiempo que ponía mi mano en la entrepierna de Edward y apretaba con fuerza.

El sonido del piano resbalo de pronto, sonando en forma áspera y accidentada, mientras escuche un jadeo intenso y profundo. Y luego lo sentí. Poderoso. El golpe del poder de Jasper era alucinante. Y el deseo que ya tenía escondido surgió desesperado, llenándome… y mire a los ojos de Edward.

Edward me miro con los ojos fijos, inexpresivos. Pronto sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras la respiración se comenzó a acelerar. El no necesitaba respirar, era solo un reflejo, pero era una buena señal. Estaba alterado. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, mientras nos perdíamos el uno en la mirada del otro…. Lo vi temblar, casi imperceptiblemente. Y sucedió.

No supe en qué forma las manos de Edward se aferraron a mi cintura, con fuerza, no con esa delicadeza de la cual él era el ícono, no… esta vez fue diferente. Casi no pude notarlo, pero de un segundo a otro me vi recostada a todo lo largo de su piano. Se escucharon tres o cuatro tonadas desacompasadas, mientras Edward se apoyaba del teclado. Oí el sonido de tela rasgándose y en dos segundos yo no tenía ropa interior ni pantalones. Estupendo.

Me concentre en sentir únicamente. No me podía creer que esto en realidad estuviese pasando. Primero Edward apenas si me tocaba y ahora estaba desnuda sobre su piano… ¿no habrá sido un paso demasiado rápido? Al demonio. Yo quería esto.

Sentí las frías manos de Edward recorrer mis muslos y levante la mirada. No debí haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Edward estaban negros, y supe cómo se vería cuando él estaba cazando. Salvaje, peligroso. Sobre todo, peligroso. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me indico que esta debía ser la ocasión de huir, pero esa parte era muy débil y fue acallada por la parte menos honesta que me pedía quedarme y disfrutar. No seas tonta Bella…. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar…? Claro, morirme. Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Escuche un gruñido profundo saliendo del pecho de Edward y entonces, sentí su aliento frio justo entre mis piernas. No… ¿o sí? ¿En realidad lo haría…? Por favor, que lo haga…

La lengua fría y suave de Edward se deslizó entre los pliegues de mi sexo, lanzándome una corriente eléctrica desde la espalda hasta la cabeza que casi me deja sin aliento. No me lo podía creer. Y la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Era simplemente increíble.

Los labios de Edward besaron mi intimidad con pasión. Su lengua se abría camino, haciendo movimientos que no creí posibles. Después de todo, no era humano. Que bendición. Lo sentí gemir en mi piel, lo cual no hizo más que excitarme el doble. Lo deseaba. Me estaba volviendo loca. Edward apretó mis caderas con sus frías manos. Su lengua entraba y salía de mi cavidad, mientras sentí como la humedad se escurría de mí, pero Edward no la dejaba desperdiciarse. Mis piernas se estaban volviendo gelatina, mientras fuertes temblores se comenzaron a apoderar de mi cuerpo. Los labios de Edward capturaron mi clítoris, haciéndome lanzar un gemido desesperado y hundir mis manos en su cabello. Comencé a gemir en forma descontrolada, mientras una de las frías manos de Edward subió a mi rostro y me puso una mano sobre la boca…

Estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa, y olvidaba que debía haber gente en casa. Aunque seguro eso ya no importaba, estar en la casa de una familia de vampiros hacia la intimidad imposible. Ya debían saberlo todos. Y francamente no me importo. A la mierda con Emmett. La otra mano de Edward se dirigió a mi sexo, y con decisión introdujo un dedo en mí, haciendo que perdiera la última cuota de cordura, si es que me quedaba algo. Mordí la mano de Edward con fuerza, pero me dolieron los dientes antes de que el siquiera notara lo que yo hacía. Era como morder un trozo de mármol.

Sentí el calor abrumador concentrarse en mi vientre y el cosquilleo incesante proveniente de mi sexo… y estalle.

El orgasmo me sobrevino como una oleada desesperada, haciendo que los gemidos se escaparan aun con la boca tapada por la mano de Edward. Mi primer orgasmo. Y con Edward. ¡Y de qué forma! Saque la lengua de mi boca y la deslice entre sus dedos, deseosa de probar algo de su piel. La mano se crispo cuando sintió el contacto y se alejó un poco de mi boca. Yo atrape uno de sus dedos y lo succione con fuerza, pasando mi lengua por el enroscándose. Como chupar un hielo. Divino. Los gemidos ahora no provenían de mi garganta. Eran de Edward. Y eso si que era música celestial.

Sin percatarse realmente, Edward apoyo toda una mano en el teclado el piano, lanzando un sonido ronco y fuerte. Luego se oyeron un par de sonidos desacompasados, mientras el cuerpo de Edward se deslizaba sobre el mío, tratando de alcanzar mis labios y pasaba a llevar las teclas. Ya no importaba mucho la música del piano, porque Edward estaba sobre mí. Lo sentía. Y me perdí en sus ojos oscurecidos y su beso enfebrecido a pesar del frio de su cuerpo…

- Sientes eso- sentí su voz sedosa, algo enronquecida

Edward estaba sobre mí y podía sentir muy claramente a lo que se refería. Su sexo, duro, se apretaba contra mi vientre, como una roca. El estaba excitado, y esta vez yo le creía… ¡era evidente! Podía sentirlo… y muy bien.

- Es por ti – dijo en un susurro- Me tienes vuelto loco Bella-

Las palabras más divinas que había oído en toda mi corta y torpe vida. Me sentí mareada, y recordé respirar nuevamente. Edward me deseaba. Edward me deseaba.

Me repetí eso como si fuera un mantra. Estaba delirando.

Edward volvió a besarme. Por un momento mínimo pensé si es que Jasper seguía influenciado a Edward. Quizás ya no importaba. Por ahora, estaba más concentrada en los labios frutales de mi amado, besando mi rostro, mi cuello… y sus manos perdidas entre mis piernas.

Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de devolver el favor. Quería que el también sintiera. ¿Sería que haríamos el amor...? No aspiraba a tanto, aunque ya estaba totalmente pagada. Pero… ¿podría hacer yo sentir a Edward algo?

Edward no leía mi mente, pero a veces realmente creía que sí. De alguna forma, sentí que se movía a un costado… y descanso en su espalda. Con algo de miedo mire hacia abajo… la gloria.

Edward tenía una enorme erección. El golpe de deseo volvió nuevamente, furioso y fulminante. Mi timidez ya era solo un estorboso recuerdo, porque ahora yo quería ser osada. Me deslice por la superficie del piano hacia abajo, bajándome de él. Me senté en la banqueta, mientras Edward seguía recostado. No lo pensé mucho, pues podía arrepentirse. Me puse entre sus piernas y lo jale hacia abajo… Y no es que tuviese mucha fuerza, pero él se dejo hacer… Por fin.

Con mis manos torpes desabroche su pantalón y trague en seco cuando lo tuve frente a mí en ropa interior, Ahora o nunca Bella. Baje su ropa y el aroma de su cuerpo llego a mi nariz enloqueciéndome. Era tan perfecto. Y su sexo… algo intimidante. Era grandioso. Sentí cosquillas en el estomago, de pura anticipación.

Con decisión, tome su erección. Yo no había visto aún hombre desnudo antes, pero no creía que hubiese mejor vista. La piel suave y sedosa de Edward se amoldaba a mis manos y aunque era dura, me gustaba su contacto. Sentí a Edward emitir un suave gemido, que me hizo erizar el pelo de la nuca. El no se estaba negando. No hacía nada. Excelente. Esta era mi ocasión.

Me acerque deliberadamente y respire frente a su sexo, embobada. Lo sentí estremecerse y una necesidad imperiosa creció dentro de mí por probarlo. Me relamí los labios e introduje su sexo en mi boca. Recordé la sensación de comer helados durante el verano. Se sentía igual de dulce y sabroso. No dude más y comencé a lamerlo, con pasión. Los rugidos de Edward mezclados con gemidos ahogados eran la mejor música que había oído. Que piano ni que mierda. Esos sonidos eran mil veces mejores. Sus manos tomaron mi cabello, para darme mayor comodidad. Siempre tan considerado. Me introduje su miembro lo más que pude, sin conseguir hacerlo completamente. Mi lengua tomo vida propia, enroscándose y lamiendo. Mi mano se fue hacia sus testículos, acariciando y recorriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Edward ahora era menos cuidadoso con sus sonidos y eso no hacía más que excitarme. Me apoye en las teclas sin querer, tocando alguna desconocida nota bastante malsonante. Me reí un poco, pero seguí con mi labor, incansable. Las caderas de Edward habían comenzado a tomar el ritmo, embistiendo en mi boca cada vez que yo bajaba. Retuve mis ganas de subirme sobre él y hacer que su miembro se enterrara en otro sitio. Quería hacerlo sentir y me atreví a más. Mis dientes mordisquearon su punta levemente y me gane otro rugido bajo. Sus manos se crisparon en mi cabello y una de las piernas de Edward cayó sobre el teclado. Mas notas desacompasadas sonaron por la casa. Comencé a subir el ritmo, ansiosa por sentirlo en mí. Edward jadeaba con desesperación, mientras una de sus manos cayó sobre el piano y lo rasguño con furia. Su pie no salía de las teclas y junto a las embestidas que él me daba, su pie repetía con el movimiento el sonido desacompasado de las teclas. Parecía que tocaba el piano, pero de una forma muy mal afinada. Seguí con mi faena, no importándome nada. Edward se quejo dulcemente y trato de quitarme… Claro que no. Yo aquí me quedo.

De pronto, sentí la tensión en su cuerpo y un gemido arrobadoramente sexy salió de sus labios, estremeciéndome por completo. Edward estallo en mi boca. El pie se escurrió por las teclas haciendo una escala temblorosa de sonido rasgado, que lleno el aire. El final perfecto, supongo. Su sabor era dulce y me sentí feliz de recibirlo. No deje escapar una sola gota de su semilla. Fue lo más sexy que he vivido. Estimulante. Lamí su sexo hasta que dejo de temblar. Sus manos se habían cerrado sobre mi cabello y jalaron con fuerza y hasta que termine no me di cuenta de que me dolía. ¡Ouch!

Edward escucho mi queja y soltó mi cabello de pronto, como reaccionando.

Ahora venía a parte mala. Estaba segura de que se arrepentiría y al final se enfadaría.

Con gracia, como todo lo que hacía, se levanto del piano y en dos segundos estuvo vestido y a mi lado. Cerré los ojos esperando el chaparrón. Pero no llego. Qué extraño. Abrí un ojo y vi a Edward tendiéndome una manta. Oh, había olvidado que había quedado sin ropa de la cintura para abajo.

Me enrolle en la manta y volví a sentarme. Edward estaba demasiado silencioso y eso no era bueno. Lo sentí sentarse a mi costado y una de sus manos se deslizo por mi cara. Me estaba acariciando Quizás no estaba tan enfadado.

- Yo… siento mucho lo de tu… uhm… ropa- murmuro, bastante avergonzado- y también lo de tu cabello….

Se veía divino con esa cara de vergüenza.

Me acaricio el cabello y trato de ponerlo en orden. No creo que fuese posible. El suyo sin embargo, se veía irrealmente sexy. Muy desordenado.

- Ay Edward, como te disculpas por algo así…. Ha sido…

- Impulsivo – me corto, serio.- Muy arriesgado y pésima idea. Una total y completa locura. Y luego, para mi asombro, siguió - Y muy, pero muy… excitante.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Sería que Jasper aun estaba por ahí, influenciando. Estas palabras no parecían provenir de Edward. Lo mire sin comprender. El me dio una sonrisa torcida que me acelero el corazón una vez más.

- Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que algo así pasara- murmuro moviendo su cabeza- no debí subestimar tu poder de seducción. Ha sido mi error y yo he caído. No soy tan frio como pensabas-

Gracias a Dios que no, pensé triunfante.

- Eres la cosa más dulce que he probado en cien años- Ok, eso me avergonzó- No sabias las ganas que tenia de hacer eso… ¿me perdonas por ser tan poco caballeroso? no quería dañarte, pero me has resultado irresistible a un nivel impensado para mi… mucho más que tu sangre… muchísimo más…- suspiro, resignado

Le acaricie el rostro extasiada. Era como una declaración de amor a mi cuerpo.

Edward volvió a besarme. Su lengua fría delineo mi labio inferior, lanzándome de nuevo esas ondas de deseo que me dejaban fuera de combate. Mi codo se escurrió de encima del piano y mi brazo cayó sobre las teclas una vez más, lanzando un sonido muy feo. Edward rio, mientras el también se apoyaba en las teclas, apoyándome en mi torpeza.

- ¿Que ha sido esa música tan horrorosa que he escuchado? Edward, tendrás que afinar ese piano hombre… o es que le enseñas a tocar a Bella… - se oyó gruñir a Emmett, mientras entraba a la casa. Y no venia solo. Estaba Rose, Alice, Carlisle, Esme… y ¿Jasper…?

Mire asombrada. ¿No era que Jasper debería estar en casa?

- Oh- dijo Alice, mirando mi indumentaria- creo que interrumpimos algo

Edward rio, con esa risa que me encantaba escuchar. Cristalina y dulce, como agua clara.

Yo no podía salir de mi asombro…

- ¿Jasper?- pregunte… ¿dónde estabas?

Jasper me miro con asombro, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

- Estaba afuera con ellos Bella… cuando supe que estaban acá, me sentí un poco… tú sabes, incomodo… Es que estaban un poco emocionados, tú sabes…y los convencí de retrasar su entrada…

Esperen. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Que Jasper no había estado influenciado a Edward? Entonces…

- Oh- dije asombrada

Jasper me sonrió y abrazo a Alice.

- Sea lo que sea que han hecho- dijo Jasper – yo no he tenido nada que ver.

- Si hubieses te nido que ver – gruño Edward- yo no hubiese cedido-

Edward me sonreía feliz, mientras me abrazaba. O sea que esto era pura obra mía. Me sentí de pronto, avergonzada. Todos me miraban y sentí el rubor en mi rostro. Oh por Dios.

- Ya lárguense – gruño Edward, molesto por sus pensamientos

- Nunca volveré a mirar el piano de la misma forma- se quejo Alice, subiendo

- Quien lo diría… Ed y el piano- mascullo Emmett, riendo

Esme me sonreía y Carlisle se aclaraba la garganta. Mierda, estaba más que pillada. Apenas si podía con mi vergüenza.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró Edward en mi oído

Yo asentí, temblorosa. Estaba feliz con mi nuevo descubrimiento. Yo era capaz de encender a Edward. Yo, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Mire el piano. De pronto podría volverme a dicta a la música.

- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Edward, acariciando mi espalda.

- Me encanta tu forma de tocar… No me desagradaría hacerlo contigo todos los días – murmure mirándolo a los ojos- Me refiero a la música, por supuesto.

- No tienes remedio- dijo, pero estaba sonriendo.

- Tendrás que cambiar el piano- le dije, mostrando el gran daño que habían hecho sus uñas

- No- dijo el sereno- amo este piano… creo que nos inspira.

Yo sonreí mientras el me besaba con una pasión renovada. Las cosas iban a mejorar mucho a partir de ahora… estaba segura.

Un par de sonidos desacompasados sonaron en el aire…

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, es mi primer one-shot!**_

_**mordiscos!**_


End file.
